The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in cutting wood and reducing saw dust accumulation on the wood.
In the cutting of wood, saw dust is generated. The saw dust tends to adhere to surfaces on the wood. Cleaning of the saw dust from the surfaces of the wood is time consuming and increases the cost of processing the wood. Therefore, in certain circumstances at least, the wood is processed without removing saw dust from the wood.
It has previously been suggested that a flow of air may be directed toward the wood to blow the saw dust off of the wood. Examples of devices utilizing air to blow saw dust off of the wood are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,642,766 and 5,826,477. It has also been suggested that teeth on a saw blade may be offset to be effective to remove dust from a saw kerf in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,410. In addition, it has been suggested that a brushing device may be used to remove saw dust from planks (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,766).